


The Talk

by fandomnerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012), Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd/pseuds/fandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HG's amused face in general is just something that tends to scare her, because aside from the fact that HG was supposed to have died, oh, almost a century ago, HG's sense of humor is remarkably similar to Claudia's. And anything that has HG that amused has to be bad for Beca's health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this pairing came from, but it occurred to me when I was daydreaming in class, and I couldn't let go of it.

They have been a couple officially for exactly 4 days when Myka and HG call them into the B&B's living room. It is empty, and Beca gets a bad feeling, which is only compounded by Myka's serious face and HG's amused face. HG's amused face in general is just something that tends to scare her, because aside from the fact that HG was supposed to have died, oh, almost a century ago, HG's sense of humor is remarkably similar to Claudia's. And anything that has HG  _that_ amused has to be bad for Beca's health.

"Please, girls, sit down."

Beca grumbles a little under her breath because seriously, Myka can't be more than 10 or 15 years older than she is, but she sits down anyway. Next to her, Claudia does the same, then grabs her hand discreetly under the table. Claudia's all for PDA, but Beca's kind of wary of it, especially now that she's part of the Warehouse 13 family. Most of the time, she feels like someone's watching her, and to be honest it's pretty creepy. She'll stick to her subtleties, thank you.

Myka clears her throat, and Beca focuses on her, trying not to cower in the face of Myka's stern expression. She tries not to look at HG, because seriously, even Myka's stern mom!face is less intimidating than wondering what could put that glint in HG's eye.

"It's come to our attention that you two are...together now." Beca rolls her eyes, but despite her best efforts a blush manages to crawl its way up her throat. She squeezes Claudia's hand but doesn't look at her.

"Yeah, we are. And? It's not like it's not allowed or anything; after all, you two are together." Beca says defiantly. The best defense is a good offense, after all.

Myka makes eye-contact with Beca, and her face softens just a little bit. "We know--this isn't about trying to break you two up or anything. We just...you two are young adults, with hormones, and we want to make sure you two are being, well, safe about, you know, bedroom activities."

Beca's face is engulfed with heat, and a choked noise escapes her throat. "Wait--what, you mean, oh my god you're, is this? Are you really trying to give us the-- _The Talk_ right now? Really? Dude, no!"

Next to her, Claudia has let go of her hand, and is clutching her stomach as she collapses into hysterical laughter. Beca turns to glare at her. "You! You're not helping. This isn't funny, oh my god, this is mortifying, oh god." She turns to look back at Myka. "There is nothing you could tell me that I could not find out doing internet research. And we could all save ourselves this embarrassment. So can we just," she jerks her head toward the exit, "you know, leave, and forget this conversation ever existed?"

This is apparently too much for HG, who snorts in a quite unladylike fashion. Myka, however, looks somewhat relieved. "Oh, okay, right, you know what, that sounds good, why don't you do that then. And if you have any, ah, questions, you can always come to us." This promptly causes Claudia to burst into another peal of laughter. Beca, despite herself, finds it completely charming

Beca grabs Claudia by the hand and stands up quickly, about to drag her out of the room. HG stops her after a few feet though, by lightly grabbing her upper arm. "Just remember, you'll want to be quiet. It can be quite embarrassing when the other residents hear you--I know Myka and I have endured hours of Pete's teasing at our expense."

"Right, thank you." Beca says, completely insincerely, then yanks her arm out of HG's hand and practically drags Claudia out, her face completely red, HG's laughter at their backs.


End file.
